Under The Mistletoe
by Veronzies
Summary: This Christmas is Gwen and Trent's first one living in their new apartment. What happens whit this semi-new couple? I wrote this for you for Christmas, so MERRY CHRISTMAS! Gwent story- don't like, don't read.


**Merry whatever-doesn't-offend-you! I'm catholic, so I celebrate Christmas. So this is Christmas time for me. So this is my Christmas gift to you :). This is a little one-shot I thought of the other day, so here you go. And PS, If you don't like GwenXTrent, don't read.**

**BTW: I only own the plot, don't sue me please**

* * *

><p>"Today was a good day, Trent," Gwen said, cuddled up next to Trent on the sofa.<p>

"Yes, it was" Trent replied. Today had been their first Christmas Eve living together in their apartment.

Now everyone who liked Total Drama were surprised when Trent asked out Gwen again. They were even more surprised when she said yes. The new couple did get some hate male because of it, but they didn't care. They simply sent the angry letters on a nice trip to the shredder and e-mails to the trash bin. Their lives were as close to perfect as they could make it.

But Trent was still kind of hurt from the Gwen kissing Duncan on the plane fiasco. He knew that Duncan was just toying with her to get farther in the game. What Trent had for Gwen was real, "More realer than Duncan's 'love' for Gwen" he thought.

So now they are on the sofa, watching the 24-hour marathon of 'A Christmas Story' on the small TV. A little thought slivers into Trent's mind.

"Umm, excuse me Gwen. Ill be right back." Trent said.

"Okay, but don't be too long" Gwen said as she pecked his cheek. Trent gave her a heart-warming smile and walked out of the room. After he knew Gwen didn't have her eyes on him anymore, he ran to the closet and grabbed the mistletoe-ornament that his mom gave him a few years ago as a joke. He then rushed over to the love-seat and hung the mistletoe on the celling over the chair.

Next, he walked over to the little Christmas tree in the corner of the room with all the gifts underneath. He dug around until he found a small box with silver wrapping paper. When he found it, he smiled. He put the box on top of the pile and walked away; everything was set.

When Trent walked back to the TV room, he saw Gwen laughing so hard, tears were running down her eyes.

"What did I miss?" Trent asked. Gwen jumped up in surprise. After realizing that it was only Trent, she sat back down and told him.

"Oh, you just missed the part when Ralph told Santa what he wanted for Christmas and the elf pushed him down the slide. Just that part." Gwen replied.

"Okay" Trent replied. He then sat down on the couch with her and got back into the cuddling position that they were in earlier. They shared a few laughs from the movie.

The movie was drawing to a close, and Trent was getting more nervous. Soon, the end credits came on. 'Well, here goes nothing' Trent thought.

"Hey Gwen, meet me in the living room." Trent told her. She nodded. Trent ran and sat down in the love-seat. Gwen didn't feel like running, so Trent waited about 30 seconds for her to get there.

"What's that?" Trent said, pointing to the mistletoe above him. Gwen smiled and kissed him on the lips. She then sat on his lap and started a make-out session. Using his strength, he picked her up and sat her on the seat that they were sitting in earlier. They soon part- Trent on top of her.

"Hey, why don't we open up one of our Christmas gifts?" Trent said.

"Good idea, I'll pick yours and you will pick mine." Gwen replied. Trent grabbed the small box on top and gave it to Gwen.

"No, open yours first." Gwen said. Trent obliged as he saw the small box Gwen was handing to him. He ripped off the paper and opened the box to see a guitar pick. It was a dark blue (midnight blue) with a T and a G written on it in green. 'I Love You' was written on the back in green. Trent loved the new guitar pick.

"Your turn" Trent said as he gave her the small box. Gwen opened it to find another red, velvety box. "This is where I take over." Trent said, snatching the box from her small hands. He motioned her to sit in the love-seat.

"Gwen, I have always loved you- from when we first made eye-contact on the island, to our break-up, through the time you dated Duncan, and to the time you said yes when I asked you out again. I never want you to leave me, so I ask you this... Will you marry me?" Trent said, on one knee, holding out the box. Trent Opened the box, showing a beautiful engagement ring.

Gwen sat there speechless. Tears of joy were flowing from her eyes. She reached out her hand to grab the ring, but Trent pulled it away.

"I need an answer first, darling" Trent said, smirking.

"Yes! I will! I will marry you!" Gwen cried, jumping into Trent's arms. He slipped the ring on her finger and held the embrace.

"I love you" Trent said.

"I love you too" Gwen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>FLUFF OVERLOAD! So what do ya think? Yay? Nay? Okay? Don't hesitate to tell me via review or PM<strong>

**Peace**

**~Veronzies**


End file.
